Darkness and Light
by Ti Amo Teddy
Summary: Okay, in truth there really isn't anyway to make a summary for this asides that fact that its just a short fight between my OOC and my friend's...


Okay,this story is majorly one-shot...i was fighting my friend on uzl (uzumakionline)

truthfuly,why we faught..i don't remember but it was fun ^ ^

It'll be based on our characters so if you guys see the names "Lord Tsukuyomi"(his) or "Tsuki_Hakono"(mine)that is why ^ ^

oh..and it'll be in third person so..ya

oh ya and at one point, two other guys will jump in, Axel(another guy friend) and Zack(my boyfriend and bestest guy friend ^-^)

* * *

Lord Tsukuyomi walked onto the battle ground looking at the destruction from his previous battle. As he looked round his daughter, Tsuki, appeared in a tree,her dark dragon wings wraped round her as if they were a sheild.

"Hello my daughter. Come at me..." he said as his daughter nodded, a dark orb forming in her hands. Tsuki then tossed it at him as she disappeared. She knew what was about to happen, this fight had been what she was hoping for.

He shook his head as he held out his hand and stoped the orb as it pushed him back a little,"You'll have to do better.." he mumbled closing his hand, crushing the orb of dark energy. He then closed his eyes as he sprouted crimson dragon wings. Tsuki reappeared in the tree she had been in before, jumped down and pulled out her katana. Lord Tsukuyomi widened his eyes as he sent a shockwave of power at his own daughter. It took all her strength as Tsuki held out her katana infront of her and made it stop, the wave pushing her back against the tree.

"Have this! Pyroclasm!" He said as he threw a gaint fireball at her.

Tsuki jumped up into the tree quickly and formed handseals, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

His wings changed from red to purple quickly as he appeared beside her and grabed her hand surging lightning through her body "I was expecting you to do that."

Tsuki grined as the clone disappeared and she appeared up in the air on a black dragon"Really daddy?"

"Looks like you were a step ahead of me.", her father said smiling, "You've grown princess.." His eyes started to glow,"Oh yeah...look out for th..." It was to late for him to warn her, lighting from the sky speeded toward her and the black dragon.

Tsuki grined and telepoted behind him as the dragon was hit, "Hm...poor Riko-chan..." she mumbled under her breath as she jumped back and her gaurdian dragons, Hiuru, a blue male dragon and Sayrui, a pink female dragon.

Tsukuyomi smiled as he slowly started to harvest power from her dragons, "You must remember that I'm a pure-blooded dragoon. I can get power from any dragon."

"Guess that means i'm gonna have to get this technique over with quickly." She told herself as her fathers eyes glowed a silver-ish color.

"Well I think its time.." he said as his wings grew longer and four more sprouted out of his back. Tsuki watched her father, the man she had looked up to for so long as Hiuru surrounded himself with ice chakra and Sayrui surrounded herself in fire. Knowing it was time, she then surrounded herself in dark chakra and formed a dark orb infront of her as Hiuru and Sayrui's chakras mixed together.

"A trifecta of power...that may be trouble..." he said as he charged up his own energy getting ready for a technique of his own.

The dark orb flew at him as her chakra mixed with Hiuru and Sayruis, "Hakono Style: Gaudians curse!" she said as the combined chakra shaped itself into a chakra dragon and flew at him.

He held up his hand and smiled, " I will meet your dragon with one of mine" The field then grew dark. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he shouted as a dragon engulfed in black flames met his daughters chakra dragon.

Tsuki quickly surrounded herself in a fire barrier as everything started to be destroyed by her fathers dragon.

"Its better for you to run...The dragon of the darkness flame engulfs everything and I mean everything."

"Guess you don't know your own daughter all too well. I don't run, ever."

"Stubborn...* he said as her dissapated the dragon and landed on the ground.

"i'm tired if always looking weak..infront of Kiba,Ying,and Zack..especialy infront of you.."

He sighed and appeared infront of her,"Your not weak, you just don't have a lot of stamina."

Tsuki closed her eyes, cursing her weakness under her breath, and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"But it seems like this is the end." Tsukuoymi said softly as he held his hand infront of her and she punched it instead of his stomach."I guess you are at you limit...That was like a small bee sting." He then growled grabing her hand and tossed her into a nearby tree.

Tsuki hit the tree at full strength and cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, her back slowly starting to bleed.

He roared loudly as his power spiked and his arua started to break the earth. "Divine Dragon Bazooka!" eh shouted as he fired a giant stream of energy at her.

Tsuki was scared for her life as she curled up into a ball shaking. Sure, she had wanted to fight him but, not like this.

Tsukuyomi sighed as he directed his power upward and stoped pouring energy into the attack, "Its over..." he whispered as he turned and started to walk away.

Tsuki stood up a little shaken still, afraid she looked weak in her fathers eyes, "P-Please..let us continue..."

He stoped and looked back at her, "Your trembling..you can't fight.."

"Can too..." she plead, her voice even a little shakey. Her father threw a ball of energy close to her face, watched it disappear and then reappear behind her and explodes. She fell to her knees and formed a dark orb with the last of her chakra. This battle wasn't suppose to have gone like this but, she had asked for this, had almost begged her father to fight her, to not go easy on her and, thats exactly what he was doing; fighting her and not going easy on her.

"You take after me so much...You just won't back down." Tsukuyomi said as he turned to face her. Before Tsuki could reply, a puff of smoke appeared up in a tree and their friend Axel was in its place as the smoke vanished.

"Oh no.."he said as he watched the father and daughter fight. He knew how strong Tsukuyomi was just like he knew how strong Tsuki was.

Tsuki turned and looked at her friend wide-eyed," Uhm..Axel-senpai..how long have you been here?"

"Just now" he told her.

"Thats a mistake..."her father said as he appeared beside her and kicked her across the ground, "Never concentrate on anything else other than your opponent, especially if your opponent is stronger than you."

"Are you sparring or using her as a punching bag?" Axel asked, a little worried.

"She wanted to fight me...she also told me not to hold back..."

Tsuki closed her eyes and whispered as the orb surrounded her, "Please Lady Tsukiyomi...help me now.." She knew what the consequences to using her "other self" were just like she knew how much she was going to get hurt for using her but, her father wanted to see her and..she couldn't go against her fathers wishes.

"...Your finally letting her take over...Lets see how strong she is." he said as she stood up and opened her eyes as they turned a dark blue. Everything was complete, Tsuki had let her inner demon take over.

His eyes glistened as he finaly saw his daughters other self, "I like those eyes" he said as he started to chuckle," Bring it!"

Axel watched in amazment as his friend grined, "The last time I fought her, she didn't even have time to transform..."

"I wanted her to bring her out. I wanted to see the being that keeps hurting my daughter"

Tsukiyomi chuckled, her voice darker then Tsukis, "Seems little Tsukiko didn't wanna die"

"Thats good..." Tsukuyomi said as he appeared infront of her and flared up his energy. She grined and grabed his neck at the same time he grabed her hand and twisted it off of him, pushing her back with the force of his power as he coughed a little.

"What...the...heck?" he mumbled as he coughed again.

"Heh..." she chuckled softly thinking," I could've told you this was gonna happen, child. My power is far greater than yours will ever be"

Tsukuyomi punched the ground and shattered it, spillitting the earth around her, leaving just enough still in tact for her to stand there and watch.

"Why is she just standing there?" He asked himself," No matter."he focused his energy as a shadow clone appeared and ran at Tsukiyomi. She shook her head as she held out her hand and sent a wave of dark chakra at the clone and him. The clone jumped out of the way an dgrabed her as he took the hit and fell to his knees smiling up at his 'daughter', " Impressive..you actually did quite a bit of damge to me..." he looked down at his chest and watched as he started to bleed heavily.

Tired of watching, tired of seeing his love being hurt and tired of watching her fight her father, Zack appeared in a tree, " Tsukuyomi, stop this fight"

"Too late..." he said as he shouted, " Grand Ether Explosion!" The clone exploded as if on cue and a huge cloud of smoke appeared in the sky.

Zack surrounded himself with ice to shield himself as best he could, " Did you think I came because I was afraid she would get hurt?"

Tsukuyomi looked over at Zack and then at his daughter, something was different about her, her dark arua was stronger, "Let me guess, you came because you think I would get hurt?" He looked up for a split second, " And anywho..that move I just used, nobody gets out of...If the explosion itself doesn't get them, the the shockwave from the power will."

Zack nodded, "And so does she, she wants this to be stoped before she hurts you."

Tsukuyomis' wings started to glow as the earth began to tremble, " I fear no man, woman, nor child..."

"So you will continue to fight your own daughter against her wishes?"

Tsuki fell to her knees as her eyes returned to their normal color, " P-Please stop..."

Her father looked away, unable to look his own daughter in the eyes, " Whatever her desire is. Her power is great and even greater when she lets the other resident of her soul out, but, she cannot hurt me that badly." he looked at his chest again as the blood slowly driped to the ground. " This is nothing"

" Do you know what that does to her?" Zack asked masking his emotions on the outside, outraged inside, " Do you even know what Tsukiyomi does to her?"

"She doesn't tell me much about the other person living in her soul."

"Theres a reason behind that..." Tsuki said as she stood up, her body close to giving out on her.

"You tell him, or I will next time I see him" Zack said as he walked up and hugged her and then vanished.

Tsuki just nodded and disappeared behind him leaving her father behind.


End file.
